The Genius and The Angel
by superwholockvengerson-serinity
Summary: Sherlock always needed a friend that truly cared. One he could trust completely. God sends him a guarian angel in the form of Sam. She understands Sherlock and helps him in times of need even if the world can't see her. Minor SuperWhoLock in some places. Mentions of the other shows.
1. Sam the Guardian

Sam was always a strange guardian angel. She was extremely quiet and shy unless someone introduced you to her. Once she was comfortable around you though, you couldn't shut her up. This is why she kept to herself. She was always a loner, snappish, rude unless you were kind and silly. She always had one of those kinds of people around. She was a tomboy, but kept a girl around. She was twelve years old, a form she had taken willingly.

She had been asked to be Irene Adler's guardian angel, but God soon realized she didn't need one. So, Sam went back to reading on the benches at school, watching the other children play on occasion. Until Sherlock Holmes had been born. Sam had watched the Earth, looking for one that would need her. One day, she saw him. She watched him for a week. Then, God found out about his adventures. God immediately went on a search for guardians to watch over Sherlock.

Sam went directly to God and asked him if she could be Sherlock's angel. God let her be it with no further discussion. She went home that day giddy with excitement. She didn't need to sleep, even if she did she couldn't. She read all night.

She walked out of her room and down the hall. She went outside and met up with her. She was another twelve year old named Jessa. She had black hair that contrasted her white wings. They said their good-byes and Sam walked off to find her human.


	2. Sherlock can be wrong

Sherlock lay on the couch silently. He was in his mind palace looking for nothing. He was bored. He heard a ruffling, almost sounded like wings. It was too loud to be wings. They would have to be larger than any bird on this planet. He sat up and looked around the room. A girl, twelve years of age stood in the doorway. He took a second to deduce her, but came up with nothing. The tops of large black wings with sleek feathers stood over her shoulders. For the first time in his life, Sherlock was confused.

"Hello, my name is Sam. I'm your guardian angel," she said, an accent he couldn't place there. She smirked at his confusion. She hovered a bit off the ground. She wore a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, black sneakers with blue insides on her feet. "Your brother has one too. Anthea changed her appearance so she could be seen by everybody. I like my wings. It reminds that I'm different. They never will understand differences, will they?" she asked Sherlock, ignoring his confusion. He shook his head, half to answer her question and half shake of his confusion. "Angels don't exist. God, he doesn't exist. You're a figment of my imagination," he said. "I'm not. I'll call Anthea and prove it. The Doctor changed my phone when he came with the Winchesters. It was a complete accident. They weren't there for long. The Doctor still changed my phone though," she said while taking out her phone and searching for Anthea's number. She found it, and then paused for a second. "Don't worry about the Doctor or the Winchesters. There in different dimension now," she said. She called and waited for Anthea to pick up.


	3. Feathers

Sherlock lay on the couch silently. He was in his mind palace looking for nothing. He was bored. He heard a ruffling, almost sounded like wings. It was too loud to be wings. They would have to be larger than any bird on this planet. He sat up and looked around the room. A girl, twelve years of age stood in the doorway. He took a second to deduce her, but came up with nothing. The tops of large black wings with sleek feathers stood over her shoulders. For the first time in his life, Sherlock was confused.

"Hello, my name is Sam. I'm your guardian angel," she said, an accent he couldn't place there. She smirked at his confusion. She hovered a bit off the ground. She wore a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, black sneakers with blue insides on her feet. "Your brother has one too. Anthea changed her appearance so she could be seen by everybody. I like my wings. It reminds that I'm different. They never will understand differences, will they?" she asked Sherlock, ignoring his confusion. He shook his head, half to answer her question and half shake of his confusion. "Angels don't exist. God, he doesn't exist. You're a figment of my imagination," he said. "I'm not. I'll call Anthea and prove it. The Doctor changed my phone when he came with the Winchesters. It was a complete accident. They weren't there for long. The Doctor still changed my phone though," she said while taking out her phone and searching for Anthea's number. She found it, and then paused for a second. "Don't worry about the Doctor or the Winchesters. There in different dimension now," she said. She called and waited for Anthea to pick up.

"Sam? Are you finally on Earth?" Anthea asked, recognizing the number immediately. "Well, hello to you too Anthea," Sam said sarcastically. "My human doesn't think I exist. Was Mycroft this bad? Guess what? I got stuck with his brother. Well, that's not entirely true. I volunteered for him, so I can't complain," she said. "You got Sherlock? I'll be right over," Anthea said, then hung up. Sam put her phone in her pocket, then turned to Sherlock. "She'll be here in a few minutes," she told him. She sat on his chair and watched him. She could see everything about him. She didn't need to deduce. She simply could, even read his thoughts. She preferred not to read people's thoughts. She looked at him. She was pale, but compared to him, she was nothing. She felt her wings stretch slightly behind her. She touched his arm lightly, like a ghost. She took her other hands and pulled out a black feather as easily as one would pull out a strand of hair. "This exists. Take it from me," she commanded. Sherlock took the feather and touched it, running it over the back of his hands. It was soft and glossy. He proessed all of this as they waited for Anthea.


End file.
